Damon as a GOOD older brother
by Ooshaboosha
Summary: Damon is the older brother of Stefan, elena, matt, jeremy, and bonnie. he has to deal with 'raising' them and how they KEEP going through the hormones. story is better than summary! read if you love when damon is all brotherly.
1. Chapter 1

In this story, Damon is the older brother to Stefan, Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Elena. They are all vampires. I do NOT own Vampire diaries. I also don't own this idea. FEEL FREE TO USE THE IDEA AND SEND ME A LINK TO IT, SO I CAN READ IT! I love reading these kind of stories!

* * *

><p>Ages:<br>Damon- 22  
>Stefan Elena- 17  
>Jeremy- 16<br>Bonnie- 15  
>Matt- 14<p>

Damon smiled at his younger brother Jeremy. He was asleep on the couch, again. Just then Matt walked in. "Hey Dami," Matt said. Damon involuntarily smiled. He couldn't help it, his little brother was adorable. "Sup Mattie," I said matching his cuteness. He pouted for a second. "I'm going to the movies with Tyler, okay?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

Stefan and Elena came into the room after Matt left. They didn't seem to be arguing, that was _very _strange. I looked at them oddly. "Hey Damon, can we ask you something?" they asked. "You just did," I said with a smirk. Stefan rolled his eyes. "But you can continue," I said. "Can we go to this big party at Caroline's house?" Elena asked sweetly. "Are her parents gonna be there?" I asked. They looked hesitant. "N-no," Stefan stuttered. "Well, then there's your answer. No." I stated plainly. They looked mad. "That's not fair!" Stefan shouted. I was getting annoyed. "I. Said. NO!" I said trying to stay calm. They glared at me.

It was eight and Elena had gone to the grill with Jeremy. She's such a good sister; she isn't embarrassed to be seen with her siblings. Stefan on the other hand, is VERY embarrassed. I rolled my eyes. Speaking of which, I hadn't heard from him in a while. I went up stairs and saw a note on his bed.

_Dear Damon,  
><em>_I am running away._

_It's not you it's me._

_Look, I can't live here anymore. I love you guys, but I can't deal with rules, being tied down, and just living here, where Katherine was. I'm sorry. I love you._

_Sincerely  
>From<br>Signed  
><em>_Love, Stefan. _

I was shocked. I couldn't believe my little brother was gone. I HAD to find him!

i went searching the usual places. the grill, the bar, the park, the library, school, his friends houses, the beach. BUT HE WAS NOWHERE!. i had to find him, he's my little brother...

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Duh-duh-DUH!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Stefan!" Damon called. He was now searching in the woods. "Stefey," he called again. He heard a rustle. "Stefan?" he asked. Stefan hopped out of the bushes. "Stefan! Where have you been?" he asked trying to sound

mad, but failing miserably. He was just so happy to see him.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan asked coldly. Damon looked slightly hurt, but recovered quickly. "You have to come home or else…" Damon said. "Or what?" Stefan said with a smirk. "Or…" Damon grabbed

Stefan's ring quickly-it was dark. "Hey, give it back!" Stefan yelled.

"I will, when we get home of course." Damon said. Stefan glared at him. "Fine!" Stefan snapped. Damon smirked this time. "Come on Stefey, lets go home," he said. stefan smiled slighty at the nick-name. they heard a

rustle in the bushes. "What was that?" asked stefan. "I'm not sure," damon said. they all listened for a minute and heard another ruatle. this time closer and louder. they smelt it in the air now. "Kathrine," Damon said

suddenly.

I know it's short, but it's leading up to the next chapter, which I PROMISE will be lonnnngggggg! plz review, if you do, ill be your bestfriend! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I know you guys have waited nearly a year for this... sorry... ive been busy and forgot... sorry...

Damon POV:

I put Stefan behind me and glared at Katharine. "What do you want Katharine?" I snapped. "I just wanted to say that I'm back in town. And I don't plan on leaving," she said with a cruel smirk. And just like that, she was gone. "Come on Stef," I said. We both turned and ran home.  
>When we got there, we were greeted by Bonnie. "Where were you guys?" she asked. She was. Very protective over her family. "Don't worry BonBon. We're fine," I reassured her. She didn't look like she believed me in the slightest. I gave her a dazzling smile. She rolled her eyes. "Don't try looking so innocent Damon. It's not going to work," she said. Bonnie was one of the few people who could always see through my charm. I loved her for it. I laughed. "Whatever you say," I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes again and went inside. I turned to Stefan. "Are you okay?" I asked looking him over for injuries. He nodded. "I'm fine Damon," he said. I checked him over with my eyes once more. "Good. Your grounded forever," I stated. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. "Do I honestly look like I'm kidding?" I asked rhetorically. He shook his head and went upstairs, muttering about evil dictator brothers. I looked over at Jeremy who was now watching TV. "Where's Elena?" I asked. He glanced at me. "What do I look like? Her keeper?" he asked sarcastically. I glared at him. "You look like a boy who is testing my patients," I replied. He looked a little nervous. "She went back to the grill, I think," Jeremy said. I nodded and sat down next to him on the couch. "What are you watching?" I asked. "Twilight. It's pretty funny," he said with a grin. I laughed. "Isn't it so romantic?" He asked sarcastically with this fake dreamy look in his eyes. I smiled. "Yes. I love how the vampires overcome their 'disease' and find true love. It's also great how they're on the Stefan diet," I said jokingly. Jeremy laughed. We watched the rest of the movie and made fun of it most of the time. "I am convinced that they're fairies," Jeremy stared. "They live in the woods, can kind of fly, have superpowers, sparkle, and don't hurt humans," he finished. "They seem like anorexic or something, I mean, they rarely hunt and when they do they only eat animals. It's completely wrong," I said. We decided to put in New Moon as well. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Matt all came in and joined us. Half way through the movie Jeremy fell asleep on me, Matt lay his feet on Bonnie and slept, and Stefan and Elena fell asleep on each other. Me and Bonnie looked at each other and smiled. This is my life, and I really love it.<p>

I think I'm going to end this here. I know I haven't updated in forever, but I had this idea of how to end it. I think I'm going to focus more on some one-shots and my supernatural story. Love u guys!


End file.
